


Caught in the Storm

by kittiegirl1616



Series: Kinktober 2019 [25]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Distension, Explorer Jean-Jacques Leroy, Explorer Victor Nikiforov, Explorer Yuri Plisetsky, Kinktober 2019, Kissing, M/M, Monster Katsuki Yuuri, Monster Otabek Altin, Monsterfucking, Mpreg, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Yuri Plisetsky Has Abandonment Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 15:56:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21279353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiegirl1616/pseuds/kittiegirl1616
Summary: Yuri goes out exploring and gets caught in the storm.*this is a continuation of the story "Don't Go Out in the Storm* from Day 3*Kinktober 2019 Day 25: Monsterfucking
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Jean-Jacques Leroy/Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: Kinktober 2019 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1499939
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Caught in the Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Don't Go Out in the Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20888579) by [kittiegirl1616](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiegirl1616/pseuds/kittiegirl1616). 

> I just wanted to let y’all know some pretty Spooktacular news! I have a discord! And it’s dedicated solely to my fics! If you want exclusive updates, a chance to give your own input into something I’m writing, or a chance to just chat with me, please come check it out! I have sections where I’ve linked things for you, sections where you can ask me questions, and sections where you can just chat and share memes! I hope you come and at least check out my discord! I’ll leave the link down below for you!
> 
> https://discord.gg/nwaKnTK

“Are you certain you want to go exploring on your own?”

Yuri rolls his eyes and growls under his breath. “Yes, Old Man! This is my chance to prove myself! Don’t you go ruining this for me just because you’re worried that I might not make it back!”

"Of course I am, Yura. You're an important part in this family and if I lost you, I'd be upset. Please excuse this old man for worrying about you." Victor pouts and crosses his arms over his chest, turning away from the blind with his eyes stinging with tears. 

Knowing he screwed up, Yuri sighs. "Sorry, Victor. I promise I'll come home. I won't end up like JJ did during that storm. I made sure to check the weather and found that there are no storms predicted. Plus, I'll steer clear of Otabek’s nest so he doesn't lash out at me because of JJ being pregnant." He pats Victor's shoulder. "Okay?" 

Turning around, Victor pulls Yuri into a hug. "Okay, Yura. Please stay safe." 

Affection. That's definitely  _ not _ something that he's used to. Yuri wouldn't say that he didn't like it, but touching always made him feel somewhat uncomfortable. Like that person wasn't supposed to be touching him. He tolerated it from Yuuri and Victor because they were basically his parents since his had abandoned him, but anyone else would lose their arms…and legs. Maybe even their eyes. 

Awkwardly patting Victor on the back, he watches Yuuri smile at him from the doorway. He sighs. "Get over here, Katsudon." 

Beaming, Yuuri quickly joins the hug and nuzzles into Yuri's hair. "Thank you, Yuri." 

Only tolerating it for a bit more, Yuri pulls away. "Okay, that's enough!" 

Letting him go, Yuuri and Victor watch as Yuri grabs his things and heads to the door. 

"Yura!" Yuuri reaches out slightly and waits to go on until Yuri is looking back at him. "Be mindful of the weather. If you notice it starting to get stormy, find somewhere to take cover. Please?" 

"Of course I will. I've already plotted a course through the forest that has plenty of hidey holes. Plus, I had the witch check the weather for me. She's said there is nothing for days. Of course, I know that things can change on the fly, but I planned this." Yuri feels proud that he prepared so much. 

Yuuri smiles softly. "I'm proud of you for doing this much preparation." His smile fades and he turns to look out the window. Yuri watches him curiously, as does Victor. "The forest is a fickle thing. It still won't let me claim my mate, even though I know who they are. If the forest wants you to be claimed, it will do everything in it's power to make it happen. If you need help, you call for me. No matter where you are, I will come for you. You are my Pup and I will do anything for you."

Yuri's eyes sting with tears and he flings himself at his dam. "Okay." He stays in Yuuri's arms for a lot longer than the previous hug, drinking in the affection from his dam. At this moment, he wasn't going to let anything deter him from this warmth he never received as a child. 

Victor watches the two with a fond smile. Even though Yuuri hasn't found his mate yet, they gravitated together to be close friends. And then when he and Yuuri had become Yuri's dam and sire despite not being a couple, his world had received new color. And now, seeing Yuri finally giving in and receiving affection like this, it makes him so happy. But a part of him is sad, wishing that he and Yuuri could be mates. That would make their bond with Yuri that much stronger. 

"Okay." Yuuri takes a deep breath before separating from the hug. "Go out and have fun. Be careful, stay safe, and call if you need anything."

Also taking a deep breath, Yuri nods. "I will. Bye!" 

As soon as the door shuts behind him, Yuri sets off into the forest. He heads in the direction he mapped out, looking at the scenery as he walks. His adventure goes well; he's able to camp and travel without too many problems. On the fourth day, however, the terrain begins to look familiar. 

_ I must be getting close to Otabek's territory. I should probably steer clear of this area.  _ Before he can move in any direction, thunder rumbles and lightning splits the sky. "What? A storm? Shit!" Looking around frantically, he notices a hole in a tree that’s big enough to fit him.  _ Hopefully this will be enough for me to get through this storm. _ Now thoroughly soaked, Yuri squeezes into the tree hollow and rakes his hair away from his face. _ I just hope that this storm doesn’t make Otabek go wild with instincts and try to kill me for being too close to his territory. Ever since JJ got knocked up, Otabek has been super protective. Not that it’s a bad thing, but a bit on the annoying side because that means JJ is stuck in a nest until he gives birth...or lays eggs; however it happens. _

There’s a loud crash of thunder and Yuri jumps. However, he doesn’t jump because of the thunder; no, he jumps because of the menacing growl he hears under the thunder. _Please don’t be Otabek. Please don’t be Otabek. PLEASE_ _don’t be Otabek!_

Two glowing orbs hover in the opening of the tree hollow, making Yuri shriek and press himself back against the wall farthest from the opening. The thunder cracks again, along with another growl and Yuri finds himself being grabbed.

“No!” He shrieks. “No, no, no!” Yuri claws at the ground, trying to gain traction so he won’t get taken. “Yu-Yuuri!” He screams. “Yu-mph!” Something covers his mouth and wraps around his arms. Yuri is pulled through the forest and roughly chucked into a lake. Whatever’s got a hold of him pulls him through the water and into a cave. Instantly scrambling away from the water’s edge, Yuri looks around wildly. What he sees takes his breath away. “J-JJ?” He asks incredulously.

“Yuri?” JJ stares at him in surprise. “Beks, what’s going on?”

“Mate.” Otabek’s voice is gruff and filled with need.

“Wait, Yuri is your mate too?”

“Hell no! Let me go! I want no part in this!” Yuri’s chest rises and falls rapidly; he’s trying to stave off a panic attack.

“Mate!” Otabek is suddenly right in front of him, pulling Yuri into his arms and trying to soothe him.

JJ sighs and adjusts himself in the nest. “Yuri, I’m probably the last person you want to hear this from, but just let it happen. Beks wouldn’t have grabbed you if you weren’t his mate. He won’t hurt you. I promise. And if he does, I will hurt him. Okay?”

Feeling himself calm down despite the fact that Otabek grabbed him when he already has a mate, Yuri shoves at his chest. “No! It’s not okay! I wanna go home! I want Yuuri! I want Victor!”

Otabek snarls. “My mate!”

“You have one! Don’t you dare!” Yuri thrashes around, trying to get away from Otabek.

“Mate be still! Mate be quiet!”

As Yuri’s body falls limp, a sob works its way up Yuri’s throat. “Please don’t hurt me.”

Otabek coos and gently brings Yuri over to the nest. He cuddles up to Yuri and brushes tears away. “Don’t cry,” he begs softly. “Mate no cry.”

Calming down against his will, Yuri looks up at Otabek with wet eyes. “Please, he whispers. “Please let me go.”

Instead of answering, Otabek leans forward and connects their lips in a gentle kiss. When he pulls back, he gently caresses Yuri’s cheek with his thumb. “Mate,” he whispers. “Mate beautiful.” He turns to JJ. “Jean knows I love him, right?”

JJ nods. “I know you do.”

“Then know that this one is my mate. Yura is my mate too.”

“I understand. But just remember that Yura is different than I am. He’s younger and more scared than I am.”

“Mate no be scared.” Otabek looks at Yuri imploringly. “Mate is safe.”

Yuri’s thoughts flashback to when his grandfather told him about soulmates. 

_ Flashback: _

_ “Dedushka, who’s that?” Young Yuri looks at the picture Nikolai is polishing. _

_ “That’s your babushka, Yurotchka. She was my soulmate.” _

_ “What’s a soulmate?” _

_ “Someone made just for you. They’ll love you no matter what.” _

_ “They won’t leave me like Mama and Papa did?” Yuri looks up at Nikolai with hopeful eyes. _

_ Nikolai nods. “Yes, Yurotchka. They won’t leave you like your mother and father did.” _

_ “I want a soulmate! I want one now!” He stomps his foot and pouts up at his grandfather. _

_ “You’ll find yours one day. I promise,” Nikolai replies with a chuckle, scooping Yuri up in his arms. _

_ Flashback Over _

“S-soulmate? Mate?” Yuri stutters.

Otabek perks up and nods enthusiastically. “Yes! Mate!” He exclaims.

Yuri relaxes into Otabek’s embrace. He sighs dreamily. “Mate.” All the tension and fear he was feeling is suddenly gone.

“Mate?” Otabek is looking at him in confusion, not sure where this whole demeanor change came from. He reaches out to cup Yuri’s cheek. “Mate okay?”

“You promise not to leave me, either of you?” He asks lowly, leaning into Otabek’s touch.

JJ, who at this point is feeling very confused, finally catches up. “Oh, of course not, Yura,” he replies, reaching out to ruffle Yuri’s hair. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

“I will not leave either,” Otabek replies firmly. “Never!”

“Then please take care of me.” Yuri reaches up and brings Otabek’s head down, pressing their lips together.

Like a string snapped, Otabek is suddenly ferociously kissing him. Yuri’s clothes go flying off and Otabek’s tentacles are roaming the blond’s body. Yuri groans as a rush of hot liquid is squirted into his ass.

“Will stay with Mate forever,” Otabek coos before a thick tentacle begins breaching Yuri’s ass.

His back arches as his small body swallows the large tentacle. His stomach bulges and he groans as the tentacle presses against his prostate. Otabek thrusts the tentacle in and out fast and roughly, watching Yuri’s reactions closely.

“I have no eggs for you, Mate. If I had known I had two mates, I would’ve saved some. But they are all in Jean. Will make sure next season you get some.” Otabek’s voice is apologetic, but at this point, Yuri could care less. He is lost in the sensations of having a large tentacle dick pounding his ass.

“Please, please, please, please!” He chants. “Wanna cum!”

Feeling Yuri’s walls clamp down around his tentacle, Otabek grunts. “Cum, Mate.” He gives one particularly strong thrust before something hot and thick shoots out of the tentacle and begins distending his stomach. Yuri cums with a scream, black dots spotting his vision before it all goes black.

***********

“Yura? You awake yet?”

Yuri groans as JJ’s voice cuts through his sleep. He goes to roll over but is stopped by extreme pain in his back and ass. “Ugh.”

“Yeah, that’s pretty much how I felt too,” JJ replies with a laugh. “Don’t worry, it’ll fade. Especially if Beks give you a massage.”

“Mate awake?”

“I have a name, you know,” Yuri grumbles, feeling like death warmed over. “You know, Yuuri and Victor are gonna kill you.”

“You are my mate. There is nothing they can do.”

“That’s true, but they’re my dam and sire. They’re gonna kill you.”

He can hear Otabek gulp. “Oh.”

“Damn, you screwed up,” JJ cackles. “Better get him dressed and go apologize to his parents, huh?”

“Mhmm.”

Yuri finds himself dressed and back out in the forest in no time. He makes Otabek head back to the hollow he was grabbed from to get his things. Then, they head back to the base. However, before they can reach it, a black blur comes out of nowhere and snatches Yuri from Otabek’s hold. Otabek goes to growl, but immediately cowers when he notices it’s Yuuri and the fierce look being thrown his way.

“How  _ dare _ you!” Yuuri shouts, pulling Yuri close with his own tentacles. “You have a mate! Keep your slimy tentacles off my pup!”

“Yura!” Victor rushes out of the forest and is instantly filled with relief upon spotting Yuri.

Yuri purrs and nuzzles Yuuri’s neck. “Mama,” he sighs, a bit drunk on Yuuri’s pheromones.

Turning his attention away from Otabek, Yuuri nuzzles Yuri back. Then, he proceeds to look Yuri over. “Oh, I was so worried for you! When I heard you call for me, I went to find you, but you were taken before I could reach you! I spent all night searching for you and once the storm stopped, Victor joined in too! You’re not hurt, are you? He didn’t force you or anything?”

Yuri giggles and shakes his head. “No. He’s my mate.”

Yuuri freezes and looks over at Victor. They have a silent conversation before Yuuri smiles down at the blond. “Why don’t you go over to Victor? He missed you too.”

“Kay!” As soon as Victor has a hold of Yuri, he nuzzles into Victor’s neck. “Papa.”

“Hello, Pup. I’m so glad you’re safe.” Seizing the opportunity to give Yuri a rare bit of affection, Victor pulls Yuri close and begins scenting him.

Meanwhile, Yuuri has Otabek cornered and is furiously conversing with him. This conversation goes on for about fifteen minutes before Yuuri sighs and steps back. “If you hurt him, I’ll kill you.”

Otabek nods vehemently. “Yes, Sir!”

“Yura!” Yuuri coos, going over and pulling Yuri into his arms once more. “You said Otabek is your mate?”

Yuri nods. “Yeah.” The pheromones begin to wear off and the high that Yuri was riding on starts to crash.

“As long as you’re happy and okay with it, then we’re happy for you.”

“Thanks.” Yuri feels anxious.

Almost like he can sense it, Victor reaches over and brushes some hair away from Yuri’s face. “What is it, Yurotchka?”

Melting at the nickname that so very rarely gets used anymore, Yuri sighs. “You won’t...leave me, right?”

Yuuri looks at him like he’s grown two heads. “Of course not. What kind of dam would I be to leave my pup just because he’s mated? Anytime you need to get away, my door will always be open, okay?”

“Okay.” Turquoise eyes turn to Victor.

“Same here, Yurotchka.”

“Okay.”

Yuuri and Victor let him go and he walks back over to Otabek. As they turn to walk away, Victor clears his throat. Otabek freezes.

“Just because we’re letting you have our pup doesn’t mean we’ve forgiven you. You better not keep him from us or you’ll have to answer to me!”

Nodding furiously, Otabek practically runs back to the lake with Yuri in his arms. They get back into the cave where JJ waits.

“So? How’d it go?”

**********

“Victor?” Yuuri stares off into space in the direction that Yuri and Otabek disappeared down.

“Hmm?”

“Do you think he’ll be safe?”

“I think that if Otabek tries anything he’s not okay with, Yuri will give him a hard time. Yuri will be fine.”

“Okay.”

They turn around to head back to their cabin when certain thoughts hit them.

_ He called me Mama! _

_ He called me Papa! _


End file.
